


The Moment Has Been Prepared For

by tweedymcgee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Body Modification, Humor, M/M, Science Experiments, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedymcgee/pseuds/tweedymcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene from "Logopolis." </p>
<p>Written for a prompt on the best_enemies kinkmeme, for an anon who wondered, along with Jackie Tyler, if there's "anything else he's got two of." (Not exactly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment Has Been Prepared For

**Author's Note:**

> I remain slightly horrified by Four. Go figure.

The Master stood for a moment studying the wall of computer machinery, knelt down to flick a few switches, and stood up abruptly, wincing.   
  
"Having some trouble with the mainframe, Master?" The Doctor looked up from the data upload he had just finished punching in, raising his eyebrows in an expression of polite concern.  
  
"Oh, no. This is child's play," said the Master, with a dismissive wave at the Pharos mainframe. "It's this new body. I'm not quite accustomed to it yet."  
  
"Well, it's certainly an improvement over your last one."  
  
"Indeed, Doctor. On the whole, quite a relief. But the sensation of the singular heart is exceedingly odd. And I seem to have acquired a rather sensitive new appendage from the Trakenite. I'm sure I will get used to it in time, but at the moment, it is quite disconcerting."  
  
"How amusing," said the Doctor, with a disarmingly wide grin. "May I have a look?"  
  
"Of course," said the Master, unfastening his trousers and letting them slide to the floor.  
  
"You should be aware that there's a strong local taboo against that kind of display. In case you're trying to blend in."  
  
"I take it you're an expert in not drawing attention to yourself, Doctor?"   
  
"I do make an effort to have some familiarity with local custom."  
  
"Well, then, since you're such an expert in alien cultures, perhaps you can assist me with procuring some suitable undergarments for my new anatomy."  
  
"That shouldn't be too difficult. It bears a very close resemblance to the human analogue," the Doctor said.  
  
"Does it now. I haven't made much study of human xenobiology."  
  
The Doctor knelt to make a closer examination. "I take it these sacs hold the procreative cells?"  
  
"I presume so. They appear to have no other purpose, apart from being a nuisance."  
  
"A crude system, but beautiful in its way." The Doctor stood up, regarding the Master with a cool gaze. "Have you made any investigation into its sexual function?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm surprised at you, Master. A healthy curiosity is the hallmark of a great intellect."  
  
"I've hardly had time for idle experimentation, my dear Doctor."  
  
"I have it on good authority it's a very rapid process."  
  
"Whose, that noxiously loud human's?"   
  
"I was thinking of a scientist named Kinsey, who has taken most of the definitive data," said the Doctor. "But anecdotal reports in the field certainly do corroborate the hypothesis."  
  
"Where's she gone off to, anyway?"  
  
"Tegan? She's in your TARDIS. Sleeping. You can probably expect to be doing a great deal of that now, as well."  
  
"Ugh." The Master bent to retrieve his trousers.

"Not so fast. That data upload will take a few more minutes. Let's have a look. Here, turn around."  
  
The Master obliged, leaning with his forearms braced against the bank of computer machinery and letting the Doctor unfasten his high embroidered collar.   
  
"I assume this doesn't have quite the same effect, now that you no longer have a Time Lord's physiology," said the Doctor, running his fingertips up and down the back of the Master's neck in a rhythmic, deliberate pattern.   
  
"Not exactly," the Master said, a bit wistfully. "But it's still quite... _ah_. There, look."  
  
"Fascinating. The response is involuntary, isn't it?"  
  
"Almost entirely."  
  
"It's mostly an autonomic nervous system function," the Doctor said, with authority.  
  
"But subject to _some_ level of conscious control, surely."   
  
"With practice."  
  
"It's becoming a good deal more prominent."  
  
"Quite so. Don't worry, Master, it's a perfectly normal process. And, look, if you apply a bit of gentle friction here -- and here -- "  
  
The Master made a helpless, wordless sound.  
  
"Stay just like that for a moment, Master, that's perfect."   
  
"Don't  _stop_ ," the Master said, teeth gritted.   
  
"Patience, Master. I've no intention to."  
  
The Master leaned his forehead against a panel of blinking LEDs, closed his eyes, and sighed deeply. A moment later, his eyes flew open in sudden alarm.   
  
"What -- is -- that?" Whatever it was was cold, hard, and perplexingly massive, and felt like it was connecting directly with his brainstem in a way that was neither pain nor pleasure but some unnerving elixir of both. The Master gasped for breath.  
  
"A prosthesis. Do try to relax."  
  
"You weren't -- joking -- about making -- a study -- of local -- custom."  
  
"When in Rome," the Doctor said casually. "There's nothing like travel for broadening one's horizons, Master. Don't you find?"


End file.
